The present invention relates to a hair extension element for extending a strand of hair.
Hair extension elements are known from WO 2005/044033, for example. That document discloses a hair extension element which is adapted such, that before installing it on a strand of hair a flexible holding member is stringed to the strand of hair first. In order to achieve that, the strand of hair is guided through a through-hole of the holding member. Subsequently an insertion body corresponding to the hole is clamped in the hole at the side of the holding member from which an end portion of the strand of hair projects. Prior to this the insertion body has been attached to the hair extension element. A disadvantage of the known hair extension element is the rather complex method of installing it into the hair.